


Frozen Betrayl

by WolfKomoki



Series: The pirate and the swan [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Dark Jack Frost, F/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster seals Jack in an urn after he thinks that he joined Pitch Black. After many years Jack escapes and goes to StoryBrook. Feeling betrayed he sets out to destroy Bunnymund but ends up striking Killian in the heart.<br/>Can Emma save Killian in time? Can Bunnymund make it up to Jack and snap him out of his anger before he loses Jack forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time is owned by ABC. Rise of the guardians is owned by Dreamworks.

          He screamed and shot ice at the walls. He was trapped in an urn. Bunnymund had trapped him in there. He thought he had teamed up with Pitch again when he went to check up on Pitch, so he used the magic in the urn to seal him away.

          “I’m sorry Jack, but you crossed a line.” Bunnymund sighed. Many years passed since then and Jack no longer cared about the guardians. His eyes became cold, and his ice turned pitch black. Angry he threw his staff on the ground and formed ice in his hand, successfully breaking himself out of his prison. He stared at the sign in front of him. It read “Storybrook”.

He walked into the town, hoping to find Bunnymund so he can demand answers. Meanwhile an old man wearing a red shirt and brown pants walked into Gold’s shop.

          “Ah, Nick! How can I help you?” Gold asked. Since coming to Storybrook North called himself, Nick since he was Saint Nick in his old life.

          “I’m looking for someone actually.” He admitted.

          “And who would that be, dearie?” Gold asked.

Nick or North put down a picture of Jack.

          “I’m looking for this boy for a friend of mine. Aster. He wronged him in the past and he wants to make things right.” He admitted. Aster or Bunnymund was around forty, with grey hair, a grey shirt, and grey pants. He kicked himself everyday for what he did to Jack. Tooth called herself Tiana in this life. She was around thirty. She was an asian lady and she wore a green dress.

          Sandy called himself Sanderson in this life. He was mute, but communicated through sign language. He was around twenty. He had white skin, and he wore a yellow shirt and gold pants.

          Jack’s powers grew with his anger, and they made it snow. Killian was in the park with Emma when he felt the chill from the snow.

          “Bloody Hell is Elsa back? It’s snowing.” He asked.

          “This is different from Elsa’s snow. It’s colder, angrier.” Emma told him.

Killian and Emma were shivering.

          “Let’s go find out what it is then.” Killian said as they got off of the ship.

“I haven’t seen anyone like that I’m afraid.” Gold sighed.

          “Is it snowing?” North asked as he started shivering.

          “It is. Maybe Elsa has returned.” Gold muttered.

Jack noticed someone that looked a lot like North in the shop. He ran through the door, very angry.

          “YOU!” He screamed as he threw ice in North’s direction. North jumped out of he way.

          “Jack! I’m so happy to see you, how are you?” He smiled.

          “SHUT UP!” Jack screamed as ice covered the entire shop.

Meanwhile, in Arendale Elsa was looking at the mirror portal that showed Storybrook. Jack was angry, and was hurting people.

          “No, NO! Anna we have to go!” Elsa gasped.

          “To Storybrook? Why?” Anna asked.

          “Just _go_ Anna now!” And with that they ran through the portal.

          “Jack _please_ stop. This isn’t you.” North begged.

          “YOU NEVER GOT TO KNOW ME! YOUR ASSOSIATE BUNNYMUND LOCKED ME IN A PRISON!” Jack screamed as he stormed out of the shop. North ran out of the shop and went to go find Tooth.

Jack began running as the anger clouded his non beating heart. He ran until he was met by Emma, and Killian.

          “Stay here, love.” Killian warned Emma as he slowly approached the kid with ice forming in his hand.

          “Hey, calm down before you hurt somebody.” Killian warned.

Jack screamed and shot ice out, which ended up hitting Killian in his heart.

          “No!” Emma screamed as Killian clutched his heart and fell over.

Jack gasped as he realized what he had done.

          “I’m so sorry!” He said as he ran off.

          “Killian? Killian?” Emma called as she shook Killian. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t waking.

          “Killian please.” She was crying. Killian’s heart was starting to freeze. The first thing to freeze was his legs. Emma draped him over her shoulders, and ran to Regina’s. She pounded on her door until Regina answered.

          “Emma why are you pound—what happened?” Regina asked as she lay Killian on the couch. He was shivering and Regina wrapped him in a blanket. Emma lit the fireplace and started sobbing.

          “This kid shot him with ice! I think it was his heart!” She sobbed.

          “Only an act of true love can save him.” Regina sighed.

          “True love’s kiss?” Emma asked.

          “You said it was his heart? I don’t think that will work.” Regina sighed.

          “But if I don’t do something he’ll die!” Emma sobbed. Killian hadn’t opened his eyes since he was struck. He was tired, so tired, and cold.

          “Killian, open your eyes! Please!” Emma begged. Killian slowly opened his eyes and started shivering.

          “So tired.” He whined.

          “I know Killian, just don’t go to sleep.” Emma begged. Killian’s eyes closed again.

          “Killian talk to me.” Emma begged. Killian slowly opened his eyes.

          “I don’t want to Emma.” He whined.

          “Please Killian, I can’t lose you.” Emma sobbed.

Meanwhile, Jack ran off to the woods and had surrounded himself in a house made of ice. Elsa found the house and slowly walked inside to see Jack screaming with anger.

          “Jack? It’s me Elsa. I’m coming up to you okay?” Elsa said as she slowly approached him. Jack immediately stopped screaming when she wrapped her arms around him.

          “What’s wrong Jack? Why are you so angry?” She asked.

          “Someone that I thought was my friend locked me in a prison.” He explained.

          “Anna did the same to me. It’s because they fear us, Jack. We’re better off here in StoryBrook where magic is accepted.” Elsa told him.

          “I may have killed someone today by striking them in the heart.” Jack sighed.

          “Only an act of true love can save them.” She sighed. Jack and Elsa heard knocking on the door.

          “Jack? Can we talk?” The voice belonged to Bunnymund.

          “NO!” Jack screamed.

          “Please Jack, just hear me out.” Bunnymund begged.

          “Fine, come in but if you try anything I’ll _make_ you regret it!” Jack growled as Aster walked inside the house.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          “Killian talk to me. Killian?” Emma called. Killian had fallen asleep, again. Tears poured from her eyes and onto his face. Regina used a spell to try to keep him warm, but it wasn’t working.

          “Damn it Hook! You’re stronger than this!” Regina growled.

          “Killian, please, please, please open your eyes.” Emma cried. _Emma please, I just want to sleep._ Killian thought. Emma was shaking him, sobbing.

          “Jack, I’m so sorry mate. I never should have done that to you.” Aster begged forgiveness from the boy.

          “You think you can walk in here after locking me in prison and everything be hunky dory?” Jack growled.

          “Mate, I’m sorry. I’ve wanted to make it up to you for ages.” Aster told him.

          “And yet you left me in that prison to slowly go insane.” Jack growled.

          “I couldn’t find it Jack! I looked all through Storybrook but it never showed.” Aster cried.

          “It was at the town line Aster.” Jack growled.

          “Alright, I was afraid. Is that what you want to hear? I was afraid that you’d never forgive me!” Aster sobbed.

          “I don’t care.” Jack’s tone was cold, colder than he’d ever heard in the boy, and it broke his heart.

          “You can’t mean that. We used to be friends Jack.” Aster gasped.

          “Keyword _used_ to be. You’ve always feared me. Locking me in that prison _proved_ that.” Jack growled.

        “I don’t fear you Jack. What I did was wrong, and I’m trying to make up for that now.” Aster told him. Jack collapsed into Aster’s arms.

          “Jack!” Aster screamed as he closed his eyes in his arms.

          Meanwhile Killian still hadn’t woken. Emma continued to sob on his chest.

          “Please Killian, you have to wake up.” She begged. Regina finally collapsed and couldn’t keep him warm anymore.

          “Regina? What’s wrong?” Emma asked with concern.

          “I can’t do it anymore.” Regina gasped.

          “Thank you for trying Regina.” Emma smiled. Regina stormed out of the house to demand that the boy fix this. Emma used her magic to try to keep him warm.

          “Killian please. You have to wake up. I—I love you Killian!” Emma cried. She kissed his cold lips, hoping that it would work. Regina had said it wouldn’t, but Emma wasn’t going to give up on him. She sobbed even louder when nothing happened.

          Aster sighed. The kid had bloody fainted for goodness sake! It was his fault though. The kid had gone mad and it was his fault. He shivered. This place was bloody freezing and he was in human form. He didn’t have fur to protect him here. Even so, if it got Jack back in his life, then some people were worth freezing for.

          Jack woke hours later to find Aster on the floor shivering.

          “Aster? Oh god, he’s freezing!” Jack gasped.

          “Aster, talk to me! Bunnymund!” He shook him as hard as he could, but he didn’t move. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around him.

Aster slowly woke and looked up at Jack.

          “I’m so sorry Jack.” And with that he froze completely solid. Jack sobbed and screamed to no avail.

          Killian had started to turn a dangerous shade of blue.

          “NO!” Emma screamed. Slowly but surely his heart unfroze. Bunnymund had performed an act of love. Color returned to Killian’s face and skin as he was finally warm. His eyes were still closed much to Emma’s frustration.

          “Come on Killian. I want to see those pretty eyes of yours.” Emma begged. Killian was still unconscious. Sighing, she picked him up and carried him to her bed, wrapping him up in every blanket she could find.

          She cuddled him for a while as she waited for him to wake. Five hours later he woke in a sweat.

          “Sorry I didn’t know if you were still cold.” Emma said as she removed most of the blankets.

          “Are you okay Killian?” Emma asked as she put a cool rag to his forehead.

          “Fine, love, just tired.” Killian told her. Emma sighed with relief.

          “I thought I was going to lose you.” Emma sobbed.

          “I’m not going anywhere love.” Killian said as he hugged her. Soon enough, he fell asleep, tired from being cold.

Emma fell asleep herself, completely exhausted from using her magic to keep him warm. Killian woke early the next morning and decided to make Emma breakfast. Emma walked into the kitchen and kissed Killian.

          “Good morning to you too.” Killian teased. Emma started wheezing and coughing.

          “Swan?” Killian asked with concern.

          “You have hair!” She laughed as she ran her fingers though his hair.

          “Yes Swan I have hair. You do too.” Killian chuckled.

          “You have eyes!” She laughed. Killian put a hand to her forehead. Her temperature was sky high and she was delirious.

         “Yes Emma, we all do.” Killian told her. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He put her down on the floor for a minute as he went to go fetch a tub. He found it nailed to the floor and frowned.

          “Oh right. Modern technology.” He muttered as he plugged the tub. He then filled it with cold water and went to go fetch some ice. He then puts it in the tub and Emma jumps onto his back.

          “Killian I want to see the unicorn!” She exclaims.

          “Okay Emma.” Killian humored her as he slowly removed her clothes. _I’m only cooling her down, why do I feel so damn perverted?_ He thought as he lowered her into the cool water. Emma gasped from the shock of the cold water.

          “I know lass, but we need to get your fever down.” Killian told her. He didn’t really know if she could hear him or not. After a few hours he slowly lifted her out of the tub and pressed his hand to her forehead. He got her out and helped her into some clothes since her temperature had gone down.

He then grabbed a thermometer and put it in her mouth.

          Soon it beeped and he read it. One hundred degrees Fahrenheit.

He frowned and got her some medicine to drink.

         “Emma love I need you to drink this.” He told her as he gave her liquid cold medicine. He helped her into bed and put a cool rag on her forehead.

          Killian turned on the air device that made the room cool. He sat by Emma’s side as she slept for most of the night. Emma woke several hours later to find Killian sleeping on the floor.

          “How in the world—achoo!” She sneezed as she moved him to the bed. She felt cold, very cold, which probably meant she had a raging fever. Her loud sneeze woke Killian.

          “Emma, you should be resting.” Killian told her.

          “And you should too, in a bed instead of the floor.” She teased.

Killian took her temperature again. Ninety-Eight degrees.

          “What’s it say?” Emma asked.

          “Ninety-eight.” He told her.

          “Good it’s back to normal.” She smiled.

 

 

                  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jack is so angry.


End file.
